The Dark City
The Dark City is a story written by . It tells the story of arriving in Darkri Nui, a base of the Shadowy Empire, where he encounters Darkraxx. Prologue The two Matoran wandered through the forests of Darkri Nui, their minds alert. This forest held great danger-Rahkshi, Rahi and Mata Nui knows what else. But the Matoran had not been seen. That was the important thing. And now they could see Karzax's tower. The inhabitants of Darkri Nui each had large brick huts to live in, and Karzax was one of the few who had been bothered to personally build a four-storey tower behind his. The towers and private huts were extremely secure areas, with Rahkshi guarding the front entrances. But, while the two Matoran had landed at the harbour of the island, which was in the north, Karzax's hut was further south. His front entrance faced towards the harbour, so the Matoran could not approach from that direction unseen. Instead, they had travelled right around the edge of the island, hidden by the ring of forest that covered much of the coast, to the south. They had sneaked up behind Karzax's hut, but there was no entrance from the back. They would have to find another way in. Fortunately they had brought grappling hooks with them. One of the Matoran threw his forward. It sailed through the air before latching onto Karzax's roof. The Matoran climbed the rope, and his partner followed him up. From the roof they threw the grappling hook again. It latched onto the window of the tower's first floor. The Matorans pulled themselves up the rope, grabbed the window and pulled it open. They slipped inside. The tower had a lift in the corner, but it was guarded by a group of Rahkshi. The two Matoran turned on the illusion projectors in their armour. The images of two Rahkshi were projected over them and, an instant later, the Matoran looked exactly like Rahkshi. They walked forward to the lift. Nobody bothered to stop them. The Rahkshi simply assumed that they were looking at members of their own group. They pushed the button for the top floor and started to rise, completely unaware of someone else, standing just above them, on top of the lift. No, they were totally focused on their mission. They switched off their illusion projectors as the lift doors opened. And there it was, on the top floor, right in the middle of the other various treasures Karzax had collected over the years. The thing that they had come for. One of them reached out to grab it... There was a soft noise behind them and they whirled around to see a tall, black and silver entity s tep off the lift roof. They stood there, staring, paralysed with fear. This was the last being they wanted to see. "Karzax?!" Karzax didn't reply. Instead he used one of his many powers-magnetism-on the first Matoran, the one with the grappling hook. He created a strong magnetic force between the hook and the metal roof of the next tower. The Matoran screamed once and disappeared through the window as the grappling hook snapped his arm. And then he was falling to his death fifty feet below. The other Matoran ran for the lift. But Karzax was quicker. He fired his heat vision, cutting the cable and sending the lift crashing down. The second Matoran wasn't looking where he was going and, as a result, he simply ran into the empty shaft and fell forty feet into the middle of the Rahkshi guards. Karzax looked through his treasures. The Matoran intruders had not taken anything. The Makuta suspected they had been after his most valuable item, the one right in the middle of his hoard. But they didn't have it. They didn't have lives anymore either. That was good. He had no doubt that the people who sent them would strike again, probably with a Toa. But then it would be his brother Darkraxx's turn to guard the object they were after. Suddenly he recieved a telepathic flash from his master. Meeting time, he thought. He shapeshifted into his winged form and flew out of the window, high into the air. It was time to go and get the others. Chapter One To be written... Category:User:Tomix2010 Category:Stories